


Mrs. Forrester

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast with Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Forrester

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

There was a good smell wafting from downstairs, he didn't bother to dress up any more formally than his pajamas and made his way down the stairs, nearly colliding into a small five-year-old who was rushing up the stairs.

"Chloe watch where you're going!" The little girl turned around she had light brown hair pulled into pigtails and she was smiling.

"Today is show and tell!" she shouted and then sped the rest of the way upstairs. He shook his head and continued his way down the kitchen. He saw the source of the smell sitting on the counter he walked up to them and opened the bags of food bought from a local diner. He turned around and nearly ran into her. She looked apologectic and was wearing a black suit.

"Sorry Dean, I know we were supposed to eat breakfast together, but work called I have to go in early. That means you'll have to take Chloe and Emma to school today.

"Is Emma up yet?" he asked looking towards the stairs.

"I don't know, I just back from picking up the food," he pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss.

"Are you sure you have to go?" he said seductively and she smiled.

"Yes Dean I have to go and if I don't get there soon I'm going to be fired."

"And tell me the bad part," he said going in for another kiss.

"Dean," she laughed and pushed him away. " I have to go!" she walked a little way away from him and started leaving the room.

"Rory!" she turned around hesitantly wondering if he was still trying to get her to stay. "I love you," she beamed.

"I love you too Dean, but I can't stay," she walked out of the room and he heard her close the door. The door kept slamming open and shut again and again. He got up to see what was going on but the room was fading he tried to hold onto it but it slipped through his fingers.

He opened his eyes and squinted at the bright sunshine shining in his face. Where was Rory? Where were the kids? He heard someone come into the room and he sat up and saw Lindsay bustling around the room and it all came rushing back to him. It had been a dream, a horrible yet perfect dream.


End file.
